Breaking Down
by Charybde ou Scylla
Summary: "On a tendance à ne pas vouloir faire de mal, au départ. Ni à soi-même ni aux autres. Tout ce que l'on veut, c'est donner de l'amour, et recevoir en retour le don de l'amour, offert sans raison et au-delà de nos mérites."


**Hello tout le monde ! Je fais mes débuts sur ce site, en espérant que ce que j'écris va vous plaire.**

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

La citation servant de résumé : "On a tendance à ne pas vouloir faire de mal, au départ. Ni à soi-même ni aux autres. Tout ce que l'on veut, c'est donner de l'amour, et recevoir en retour le don de l'amour, offert sans raison et au-delà de nos mérites." est tirée de _**Féroces**_ [ Robert Goolrick ].

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Avec un soupir d'agacement Kidd défonça la porte de l'hôtel miteux qu'il avait repéré quelques jours auparavant. La colère se lisait sur les traits de son visage, voilà déjà trente minutes qu'ils auraient dû lever l'ancre. La plupart des résidents avaient déserté les lieux avant son arrivée. Les cadavres de quelques malheureux clients parsemèrent bientôt le couloir alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le bâtiment. Éclater le panneau de bois , ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mur, était loin de satisfaire son mécontentement. Alors il accompagna son entrée d'un cri retentissant s'apparentant vaguement au nom de son second. Il fut accueillit par un grognement de protestation encore ensommeillé et par un regard bleu horrifié. Un nouveau cri rageur finit de réveiller son ami qui daigna lever la tête du cou de la brune qu'il enlaçait.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'as Cap'tain ? »**

Killer finit par se relever légèrement en appui sur les coudes, il laissa la jeune femme rouler sur le dos sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte. Muette, elle le fixait quelques perles salées au coin des yeux. Le blond fronça les sourcils en les apercevant et s'empressa de les essuyer. Il soupira en entendant son capitaine partir dans un nième éclat de colère. Il ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention malgré les injures et les menaces qu'il recevait. Trop absorbé par la contemplation de la demoiselle au creux de ses bras, qui malgré son étreinte nocturne, ne s'était pas réchauffée.

 **« J'en ai marre de tes conneries ! Tu fais chier ! J'sais pas c'qui m'retient de ... »**

Killer ferma les yeux, totalement désintéressé du sermon moralisateur entrecoupé d'insultes que lui servait son meilleur ami et capitaine. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, tout deux savaient que Kidd ne faisait ça que pour la forme. Le roux ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il débitait, il râlait simplement parce qu'il en avait le prétexte. Ils devaient quitter l'île à l'aube, mais au moment d'embarquer le blond avait été introuvable. Scénario plus ou moins récurent.

Le silence revint rapidement incitant le blond à rouvrir les yeux. Instinctivement, il admira les marques violacées qu'il avait laissé dans le cou de la fille. Elles n'enlevaient rien à la beauté de son teint pâle et de ses lèvres carmines.

 **« Tch ! Bordel mec ! Ça me désole que t'ais aussi bon goût... »**

Kidd avait enfin pris le temps de reluquer , sans la moindre gêne , le corps de la brune qui avait partagé pour la nuit le lit de son second. _Un coup d'un soir, rien de plus._ Elle restait là immobile, le regard bleu obstinément fixé sur les poutres du plafond. Sans qu'aucun frisson n'échappe à son corps nu à peine recouvert des draps en dépit du climat hivernal de l'île.

 **« Putain ça caille ! Bordel ! Kidd la prochaine fois qu'on jette l'ancre choisis une île estivale! »**

Pour simple réponse, le blond reçu un ricanement. Le roux ne fit pas attention à son ami qui s'habillait rapidement. Au centre de la pièce, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres , il restait pensif et observait la jolie petite brune inanimée.

 **« Kidd ? »**

Le murmure étouffé signala à l'intéressé que son ami avait remis son masque, prêt à quitter l'hôtel.

 **« Bordel ! J'crois qu'j'ai failli comprendre l'autre enfoiré d'toubib taré. Allez on s'taille !»**

Son regard ambré se détacha du corps ensanglanté mais encore si attrayant de la jeune femme. Il quitta la chambre sans plus attendre, sans aucun remord, avec à sa suite Killer dans le même état d'esprit. Quelques ordres hurlés avec énervement plus tard, l'hôtel abandonné rejoignait le brasier que formaient certains commerces et appartements. Le navire des Kidd's Pirate leva l'ancre indifférent de l'horreur qu'il semait sur son passage. Cap sur la prochaine île. Une île estivale. Kidd accorda un sourire à son second, le vent était avec eux. À l'horizon des voiles blanches ornées d'un oiseau bleu peinaient contre la force contraire des rafales. Un « pas de quartier les gars » ponctué d'un éclat de rire retentit sur GrandLine. Ravissant les hommes qui profitaient pleinement de cette ère de piraterie qui était la leur.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
